Whiger
Whiger is the Phantom Beast General with the Spirit of the White Tiger. He and the other Generals were brought to life, through the Crystal Eyes, by Jellica. However, instead of taking orders from her, they destroyed her and sword their allegiance to Dai Shi, and asked him to become their Phantom Beast King. In order to prove their loyalty, Dai Shi ordered the Generals to capture the Masters. Whiger was successful in capturing Master Finn. With all three Masters captured, the Phantom Beast Generals used their power of Rinzin, and the Crystal Eyes to turn the Master's Animal Spirit Energy into the Evil Spirit Rangers. They expected Dai Shi to see their loyalty from capturing the Masters & using the Spirit Rangers, but all Dai Shi saw was incompetence in their failures. However, after Dai Shi remembered that Whiger had the spirit of the White Tiger, he sent him to steal the Tiger Spirit from Casey. The general ambushed Casey while he was jogging in the mountains, and was able to steal his spirit. The Wolf Ranger battled him, but the Phantom Beast General still managed to escape with the Tiger Spirit. After Whiger was successful in stealing the Tiger Spirit from Casey, Dai Shi was ready to become the Phantom Beast King. By the generals bonding their spirits to Dai Shi, and he bonding his spirit to them, and the power of Rinzin, Dai Shi was morphed into his new Phantom Beast King armor. Upon the orders of Dai Shi, the three generals also used their power to morph Camille into a general as well. With Casey weakened, Whiger challenged him to another battle, but he got the other Rangers instead. They battled him, Camille and Snapper, but the Generals were too strong. With the Rangers beaten, the Phantom Beast Army left. Later Whiger went into the city to lure the Red Ranger out, so that he could destroy him. The other Rangers showed up to fight him, but were having trouble with his intense power. Luckily Casey was able to charge his Tiger Spirit himself, and then morph. The Red Ranger joined the battle, and with the help of Jimmy's Tiger Spirit, the Rangers blasted Whiger with the Claw Cannon. But the general wasn't finished yet. Whiger grew large, forcing the Rangers to their three Megazords. Individually the Megazords weren't enough. The team went with the Jungle Master Stampede Formation and was able to beat Whiger. But the White Tiger General wasn't destroyed, just returned to normal size. Whiger, while beaten, still held Casey's Tiger Spirit. Because Whiger was unable to destroy Casey, his Rinzin powers were taken away & he was banished by Dai Shi. In hopes of regaining his honor, Whiger tried to battle Casey, but lost. During the fight, Whiger was about to fall over the side of a cliff, but Casey saved him. This kindness shown by Casey helped Whiger realize that the Rangers were not his enemy, but Dai Shi was. In order to repay the kindness shown to him, Whiger gave Casey his Tiger Spirit back. Whiger also helped Casey free the other Rangers & citizens, that were captured by Badrat & Rammer. After helping Casey, Whiger's energy was spent and he faded away, telling Casey that he had to destroy Dai Shi.